kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaunie Fulbright
Shaunie Fulbright is the brother of Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 85, and the son of Mr. Boss. He only appears in Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., where when Numbuhs 1, 83, and 84 attempt to save him from getting a haircut from his dad. At first he was reluctant to go, but when he saw the picture of Paddy's haircut he agreed to leave with them. Gameverse Firstborn Saga "I am not a baby!!" ''-Shaunie Fulbright In Gamewizard's universe, Shaunie first appeared in Attitude Adjustment. He and Paddy bought a shrink potion from Rumpel Stiltskin to shrink their mean and bossy sister, Fanny, after she dealt a terrible beating to both of them. However, the potion turned out to be a growth potion, and Fanny became a giantess and tried to kill both of them. Eventually, Fanny learned to love and be nicer to them, and Shaunie and Paddy started to get along better with her. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Shaunie was recruited into the Junior Prospectors after he was rescued by Tommy and Mushi from Stormtroopers, under the command of Luvbi. Their adventure started off stowing away on the Koopa Train, but since then, Shaunie has shown hardly anything but cowardice, which made Luvbi angered and constantly insult him. Throughout the story, he's later gotten braver, when the task involved saving his friends when they were danger. When the time came that Shaunie had to save EVERYONE from Bowser's Castle, he journeyed to the castle with Mario & Luigi to face the Koopa King himself. While Mario and Luigi were temporarily knocked out, Shaunie was still able to defeat him by himself and save everyone. When Bowser had then merged with his Koopalings and became a hideous amalgamation, Shaunie gained the Hero's Crest Keyblade and fought the Heartless alongside his Junior Prospector friends. His victory then earned him a kiss from Luvbi, whom he's been suspected to have a crush on. He and his team participated in the fight against the Brotherhood of Evil, and later fought against Chasey Sabrina in The Scattered Realms. During the final boss against Arceus, Shaunie fought Arceus alongside the other Keyblade wielders during the Arceus, Ruler of All phase. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Shaunie is married to Luvbi, and has a daughter named Fybi Fulbright. Battles *Shaunie, Luvbi, Chad, and Emily vs. Ember, Skulker, Tubba Blubba, and Iggy Koopa. *Shaunie vs. Fanny Fulbright (training). *Junior Prospectors vs. Ludwig von Koopa and Weegee. *Shaunie, Mario, and Luigi vs. Bowser Jr.. *Shaunie, Mario, and Luigi vs. Bowser Koopa. *Junior Prospectors vs. Koopamalgamous. *Junior Prospectors vs. Chasey Sabrina. *Shaunie and other heroes vs. Arceus. Fanverse ''"Yahoo! I passed to level three! Yahoo!" -Shaunie Fulbright; "From Ireland To America" chapter 2. In the story From Ireland To America,'' Shaunie, along with his family, move from their natal Ireland to America. He is the one who suggests to Paddy to name his hamster Houdini. He later cheered when he passed a level in his videogame, but shrunk back when he saw that Fanny was mad at Paddy. Later at the house, he found his sister's Rainbow Monkey in his room, so he gave it back to her and Paddy gave him his stuffed toys that he found in his room. He goes with his mom to take his older siblings to school, later to be taken to daycare. At the daycare, Shaunie was afraid to make new friends but quickly befriended Ellie V. McKenzie and Wendy Drilovsky. Shaunie is a main character on the Halloween story, '''The Ghost Manor'. He is playing baseball with Ellie and Wendy but accidently hit the ball toward the Sabrina Manor, a haunted house. He was afraid to go in, but he decided to go because he couldn't abandon his friends. As they passed some suits of armor, one of them almost chops Shaunie, causing him to jump on Ellie's back. Then, when the first ghost appears, Shaunie jumps on Wendy's arms in a Scooby-Doo-like way, before they run away. He might have a crush on Wendy Drilovsky. ArthurEngine's universe Shaunie trained as a cadet in the Arctic Base, and once he joined the Kids Next Door, because his brother is Numbuh 85 and his sister Numbuh 86, he earned the codename, Numbuh 87, and joined Sector W along with Sonia, Lee, and his brother Paddy. Appearance Shaunie has short, orange frizzy hair, like Fanny, wears a dark-green sweatshirt, darker-green sweatpants, has green eyes, and is barefoot. Personality Shaunie is frightened easily, nervous, and very cowardly, always too scared to face his sister when she's angry, or go against bigger enemies. However, he's also got a side of determination, and vows to show everyone he isn't as weak as people make him out to be. And when his friends are in danger, he'll risk anything and everything, even standing up to his greatest fears, in order to save them. Abilities While Shaunie isn't much of a powerhouse, he makes use out of his small height. He's able to move at quick speeds, making him hard to hit, and he's perfect for crossing small ledges and tightropes. Weaknesses Shaunie isn't physically strong, and in a direct fight, he can be easily beaten up. Stories He's Appeared In Gameverse *Attitude Adjustment *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Legend of the Seven Lights Fanverse *From Ireland To America *Operation: GHOST HOUSE Trivia *KND Operative Numbuh 227 compares Shaunie's personality with Scooby-Doo & Shaggy Rogers', from Scooby-Doo, and Courage's, from Courage the Cowardly Dog. *During Firstborn's very production, it sort of happened on random chance that Shaunie became a story arc character. *One Earth wanted to let him die in the second saga of the Kanonvers, as child and without resuscitaition. But he rejected later this idea. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Fulbright Family Category:Junior Prospectors Category:Europeans